Moonlight Sonata
by candybot
Summary: A girl's unrequited love towards a man who's already found a lover. A young man's heartfelt love towards a girl captured by the charm of another. Can they find love in each other? JirouxOC, MaruixSakuno


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama (: AKFDJS! This was written awhile ago. So, please bear with me :)

* * *

Moonlight Sonata

Life was abuzz at Atobe Keigo's summerhouse. Being the diva that he is, a huge bash had been prepared to celebrate not only Ohtori Choutarou's birthday but Valentine's Day too. Atobe had decorations set up everywhere from top to bottom. He had a DJ cranking some tunes, a chocolate fountain, and a mini-bar. All the schools had showed up except for Jyousei Shounan whom had some 'training to do'. A very sleepy Akutagawa Jirou woke up from his slumber.

Rubbing his eyes, he glanced about, "It's too loud…"

He noticed several things like Kamio and Momoshiro arguing about who got what from Tachibana Ann. Said girl giggled. She was obviously enjoying herself. He also saw his idol, Marui Bunta, dancing to the loud beat of the music with the shy Seigaku girl, Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

He yawned. Looking around, he noticed the perky Rikkai Dai 1st year wasn't here. Usually, she'd poke his cheeks while he was sleeping and when he awoke, she'd ask him why he slept so much. However, she ended up sleeping right next to him.

Once the music changed, Jirou noted Marui and Sakuno sharing a drink. He noticed the girl shyly gave the older boy a box wrapped neatly with a red bow atop. Somehow, it made Jirou wince. The thought of it made him feel depressed for some reason. Unable to hold it in anymore, he burst out of the room and into the hallway. Nobody noticed he was gone and the last thing he saw was the self-proclaimed-bubblegum-chewing-genius hugging the younger girl.

A young girl wandered aimlessly in Atobe Keigo's summerhouse.

'This is a summerhouse?' She thought to herself.

Somehow, after escaping the rowdiness of the party, the Rikkai Dai girl found herself in a music room. There were many instruments lined up along the walls. Everything shined angelically in the moonlight's gaze, but one thing caught her eye. It was a delicate black grand piano. Tracing her fingers gently on the top of the piano, the girl sat down.

Starting with a gentle and slow tone, the girl elegantly began playing. Her fingers lightly touched the keys giving it a melodious tone.

**_Been a long road to follow_**

_**Been there and gone tomorrow**_

_**Without saying goodbye to yesterday**_

_**Are the memories I hold still valid?**_

_**Or have the tears deluded them?**_

Akutagawa Jirou clutched his shirt where his heart was. Somehow, it hurt to see them together. Then it clicked. He remembered the spirited Rikkai Dai girl spilling out to him the feelings she ached for the redheaded genius. The image was stuck in his head; the quiet afternoon at the park, sitting on an isolated bench, happily eating ice cream. All was well until she asked him what he thought of Marui Bunta. As soon as he heard his idol's name, Jirou jumped up in excitement, dropping his half-eaten cone in the process. She watched him happily, enjoying the praises that rolled off his tongue. When he finally calmed down, she spilled it all out. The ache in her heart and the slight pang of jealousy she felt when she saw him happily guzzle down Sakuno's strawberry cakes. As she poured out more and more, she was not the only one who was jealous anymore. However, the next day, she never mentioned it again, hiding behind a fake mask.

'That's why…' He thought to himself.

Walking slowly, he perked up when he heard music. It wasn't the loud, blaring music coming from the party. It was somewhat…gentler. Following the sound of the piano, he heard a voice singing along. Tracing his fingers along the walls, he arrived in front of a gigantic door. The music was the loudest here.

**_Maybe this time tomorrow_**

_**The rain will cease to follow**_

_**And the mist will fade into one more today**_

_**Something somewhere out there keeps calling**_

Edging closer to the door, he saw that it was the voice of a young woman. It seemed oddly familiar. The music continued and he kept on listening in hopes of figuring out who it was.

**_Am I going home?_**

**_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_**

_**Zero gravity what's it like?**_

Jirou crouched down, peeking into the keyhole. From the back, he noticed the figure had short ebony-colored hair.

**_Am I alone?_**

The music stopped abruptly. Miwa Yamashita bit her fingernail. She had a strange feeling that someone was watching her, but she ignored it.

Opening the door slightly, Jirou stepped softly as to not disturb the harmonious song he was hearing. He slowly approached the young girl. As he got closer, all was in vain. It was the Rikkai Dai girl, Miwa Yamashita, unconsciously spilling out her hidden feelings traced through the lyrics of the song.

**_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?_**

_**Still the road keeps on telling me to go on**_

Like a picture perfect scene, the moonlight glowed gloriously on her petite figure. Yet, it emitted a darker atmosphere. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she kept on playing. They lightly tapped the piano's keys, adding to the tone of the music.

**_Something is pulling me_**

_**I feel the gravity of it all**_

Stopped abruptly from playing anymore by a figure behind her, Miwa sat shocked. She looked up to see her burnt orange-haired senpai hugging her.

"Akutagawa-san?" She asked quietly.

With a regretful tone, Jirou spoke up, "I'm sorry I didn't notice that you felt so alone. You don't have to be anymore…"

Adding a slight mischievous tone to his voice, Jirou added, "You know, I was kinda jealous that you never looked my way."

Turning around from the where she sat, she jumped into his arms, crying into his chest. He held her tight, never letting go.

_Maybe once, they can try again to fix up all the mistakes they made underneath a moonlight sonata._

FIN

2-08-06

* * *

Please R&R. :)  



End file.
